Marry Me, Please!
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Edward is a big time lawyer, and is the Devil to many who work for him. Bella is his assistant, and she just loathes him to the point that she wants to kill him. But one day Edward's job is on the line, and he needs Bella's help. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!BxE.
1. The Devil Has Entered The Building!

Alright... I'm back!! Sorry, but I won't continue **Frustration's In Forks, Or Family In Forks **or **Moon Baby. **But the good news is I will be writing a new story called _Marry Me Please! _What is it about? I'm super glad you asked!

_Marry Me Please!_: Edward moved from England when his parents died in a car accident when he was eighteen, and became a big time lawyer in New York. Bella Swan is his assistant, and she loathes him to the point where if her career wasn't on the line she'd kill him. Edward is good looking, but he is a big ass-hole. Well, when he's Visa to be in the U.S. expires , and he as to think fast. He tells his boss Bella, and he are engaged so he can stay as the big time lawyer in New York. But on a small visit to Bella's parents his feelings change as well as hers, but will that make a difference? Will Edward stay in the U.S? But More importantly, will they fall in love?

Well... how does it sound??? Well I hope you enjoy it because I plan on making it a awesome story! So please read it, and please review!! **:)**

_~ bAilEY~_

**P.S Disclaimer... I don't own Twilight :(

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Devil Has Entered The Building....**

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

I sighed, and rolled over onto my side, and looked at my digital clock. It read 6:00 am. I groaned. Yet another day to work for the evilest man alive!

"Shit," I said pushing back my brown curly hair. I climbed out of bed, and into my nice, hot shower. Once the shower ran out of hot water I climbed out with a towel wrapped tightly around me. The red light on my answering machine was lighting up. I hit the play button.

"Bella, please remember to get coffee, Edward," I hit the erase button from the devil himself. I hit next.

"Bella? This is your mother... I hope you can still come out for your brothers birthday," my mother said from Forks, Washington.

"I'll try mom," I whispered to the machine. I walked to my closet, and pulled out a black dress, and the heels that matched. I put the blue necklace my father bought me the day I left Forks. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and grabbed my purse. I looked at my watched, and gasped.

"I'm gonna be late!" I yelled walking out into the street, and running toward the coffee shop. I ran in, and saw my best friend, Jessica.

"There you are! Bella, you're cutting it too close again," Jessica laughed.

"Me, cutting it close? Get real Jessica," I laughed running out the door, and down the street. I made it in the elevator just as it began to close.

"I'm gonna make it!" I said bouncing up, and down on my heels as I waited in the elevator with drooling middle age men around me. It was just lovely. Once the doors opened I ran straight into the office.

"Hey, Bella," I was greeted by everyone.

I smiled in response to them, but I didn't stop to chat. I made a mad dash for his office. Until someone ran into me, and my necklace fell off into my coffee. I gasped. Then I ran into Edward office where someone else made me drop Edwards. So I had no choice, but to give him my coffee with my necklace in it. I didn't have time to dig it out, and he never really finish a cup any way. I'll just get it after he's finished. In the middle of my panicking my cell went off with a text message from Angela.

**The Devil Has Entered The Building!!!!!**

I looked out the window, and sure enough here he came with his phone pressed to his ear . He was in a black, well-fit, suit, with his black dress shoes, as usual. He had a black, and blue tie on. His bronze hair was the same messy form. His smooth velvet England accent was enough to cast you under his spell . His emerald eyes were full of death. Rumor has it if you look in his eyes for too long you'll burst into flames, and he'll feed on your soul.... But it's just a rumor.

I handed him the coffee as he walked in, and greet him with a 'Hello Mr. Cullen.', but he just ignored it as always. He sat at his desk, and took a sip of the coffee, and made a face. I sighed, and hoped he doesn't notice the necklace. Please. Please don't notice the necklace.

"This coffee taste a little sweet," he said. I sighed. It wasn't the necklace that made him make the face.

"I'm sorry, sir....Um, Mr. Cullen you have a meeting at three with Tyler Smith. Mrs. Stanley called twice. Oh, and you have a hair cut appointment at noon with Mike Newton," I said looked at my assignment book. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Move the meeting with Tyler Smith to Wednesday. Pretend I never got the calls from Mrs. Stanley, and cancel the hair appointment at noon. And please for God's sake next time don't drop your necklace in my coffee again. That is all," he said taking the necklace out of his mouth, and throwing it in the garbage next to his desk. I sighed, and dug it out while he typed on his computer . I slowly walked out with the necklace clutched in my hand. Oh, this is gross.

"Oh, he is such a bastard! I never wanted to be a damn assistant any way," I whispered to Angela putting my necklace in the draw of my little boxed office.

"Yeah, but he has a face of an angel, and the cutest ass I've ever seen," Angela laughed. I shook my head. Of course Angela would say something like that about the Devil.

"I can't take it anymore. I've been this mans slave for about three years, and I'm getting no where," I said. My dream was to be an author, but I was stuck as the Devil's slave. I sighed.

"Sex slave?" Angela asked taking a sip of her drink, and moving her eye brows up, and down. I shook my head, and made a face of disgust.

"Hell no. According to his medical records it's been at least a year, and a half since he last had sex," I whispered. Angela's mouth fell. As his assistant I'm entitled to all his records, and I'm a bit nosy at times. I never regret it one bit either.

"Nuh-uh. Really?" she asked. I nodded with a huge smile. She laughed. "Well, you've worked for him for three years... Maybe..."

"Angela I haven't slept with him. Maybe when I started I wanted to just a little, and he if was a bit nicer I might want to, but I don't, and I won't,"

"Oooooh, Bella Swan has a bad side. Sleeping with her boss. You're a bad girl Bella,"

"I didn't sleep with the man...Hey, what are you drinking?" I asked changing the subject, because I never slept with Edward, but I might have wanted to before I started hating him. There is a difference between wanting to, and already done it.

"Coffee. Want some? I saw you drop the D- er, I mean Mr. Cullen's, and you gave him yours," she said. Shit. The only time she says Mr. Cullen is when he is near.

"So you just happen to get the same coffee as me?" he asked. I turned, and sighed.

"Yeah, it's the best coffee, sir," I said. He shook his head.

"Come," he said dropping the coffee deal. I quickly took a sip of Angela's coffee, and she wished me luck. I took out my pen, and notebook just in case. We walked into Paul Greg's office.

"Hey, Paul. How's my favorite partner?" he asked shaking Paul's hand. "Is this a new desk?"

"Yeah, the wife bought it for my birthday last week," he smiled.

"How, is Haley , and the kids?" he asked.

"It's Rachael," Paul said. "And Jace , and Reagan are great, thanks,"

"Great. Listen Paul, I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go," Edward said all of a sudden. Oh, shit. Here we go.

"Why? I thought we were partners?" Paul asked.

"You've lost ten cases in the last four months," Edward said. I shake my head. 'What a bastard,' I thought.

"I've worked her for ten long years. You can't just fire me," Paul said.

"I hope you find another job soon, because it's a cruel economic world out there, and it's going to be hard on you're family . Good luck," Mr. Cullen said ignoring Paul's words. "Come, Bella,"

_I am not a dog, _I thought. _I don't deserve to be spoken to like this, but I need this job before I get to publish the book I'm working on . A wonderful book, if I might add._

We walked back to his office. He sat down, and began looking through files. He sighed when he couldn't find the right file. He looked up.

"Bella, were is the divorce file between the Lander family from last week?" he asked.

"You asked me to give them to Paul until further notice," I said.

"No I didn't. I asked you to put them on my desk," he said. Oh, great he is going to blame me. That's so mature.

"You're right, sir. Let me go get them back. I'm terribly sorry," I said with an irritated tone. I turned, but he stopped me.

"Never mind. Next time I'll just do it myself," he said pursing his lips. The phone went off. I picked it up.

"Hello? Mr. Cullen's office. Bella Swan speaking," I said with a cheerful tone.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, please send Mr. Cullen to my office right away," our boss , Mr. Williams asked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Williams," I said.

"Thank you, Bella," he said. I hung up the phone, and Edward looked at me. He stood up, and straightened his suit out. He took a sip of his coffee. My coffee.

"Well?" he asked.

"Mr. Williams needs to see you, right away," I said folding my hands behind my back. He smiled, and walked towards the door.

"Alright. While I'm gone please contact Mike Newton, and make sure the meeting was in fact canceled, and not moved to a different date or time," he walked out of his office, and I followed.

"Yes, sir," I said rolling my eyes. He walked down the hall with his head held high. He walks with such confidence, and that ass, wow.

"You're right, Angela. He does have a cute ass," I giggled as I picked up the phone to call Mike Newton.

* * *

_(Edward Point Of View.)_

As I walked to Mr. Williams office people at their desk stared at me. It was quite uncomfortable to be stared at like food. I shook it off. I'm a big time lawyer. They're just jealous. I knocked on Mr. Williams glass door. I looked through to see him sitting at his desk with a disappointed look on his face.

"Come in, Mr. Cullen," they said. I walked in, and smiled.

"Hello, gentlemen ," I noticed Mr. Williams co-partner was in the room as well.

"We're not going to beat around the bush here Edward," Mr. Williams said. I walked closer to his desk. I became extremely worried.

"What's going on?" I asked. "If it's about the ten cases Paul lost I've already taken care of that,"

"It's not Paul. It's you. You're here in New York illegally,"

"Illegally? I don't think I understand sir," I said.

"Your Visa expired two months ago. Something about forms being filled out wrong. Edward you have to go back to England,"

"Well, then how am I going to work cases from England for here?" I asked. I can't go back to England. "I'm confused,"

"Well, Edward, that's not a problem. We're just going to have to let you go. No easier way than that,"

"Well, then who are you going to leave in charge of major cases?" I asked. "You made me second in charge of MAJOR cases next to you,"

"Paul Gregs," Mr. Williams co-partner spoke in.

"Paul Gregs? The man I just fired?" I asked bewildered. They nodded.

"This is impossible! You can't do this to me. I've worked hard to get where I am today. I've worked long, and very hard. You can't just crush that. You can't take that away," I said very irritated. I was pissed off. How could this happen? Why was it happening?

"Calm down. It'll be just for a year until you are properly invited to the United States. But then you'll have to start back at the bottom," Mr. Williams.

"I can't believe this," I said. "Is there anyway I could stay?"

"Afraid not, Edward. You're just going to have to go back to England, and wait it out," they said. The door opened, and Bella popped her head in.

"Um, Mike wanted me to tell you that he needed to cancel the appointment as well. His fiance wanted to rehearse the wedding today at noon, so...."

It felt like a light bulb just switched on . Of course! Marriage! This will be easy. Nothing to worry about.

"Get in here," I mouthed to Bella. She stood there for a second.

"Get in here, now," I mouthed. She slowly walked in behind me, and stood. I turned with a big smile.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to here that I will be going back to England, but I just thought that you should know.... Bella Swan, and I are engaged," I said with a smile.

"We're what?" Bella whispered.

* * *

**~Well here is the first chapter!! Again I'm sorry that my other stories won't be continued... But you can make this story your favorite!! I know it's a lot like the proposal, but I promise it's TOTALLY different... I just thought the beginning was funny in it so I'm using it. So I hope you enjoy this story ,because I love writing them very much.~**

**PLEASE R&R THAT MAKE ME SMILE!!!:D  
**

**_~*~bAilEY~*~_**


	2. The Deal

Well, I hope Chapter One was a good start. :D Because here comes Chapter Two!! Oh, and I will probably UPDATE once a week, because last time I rushed into a story I got some serious writers block. So.... Please be patient! I will update. Don't worry... Thanks for the Reviews, and adding this to your Favorite stories...

Now without a further wait I give you **CHAPTER TWO!!**

**_(Disclaimer...)_  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Deal

_(Bella P.O.V)_

"We are what?" I whispered. I could feel my eyes widen in shock.

"Just play along," he whispered back. _What is he up to?, _I thought to myself.

"Really?" Mr. Williams asked. The two gentlemen at the desk exchanged looks. I looked at Edward as if to ask 'really?' too.

"Yes sir. We started dating five months ago, secretly you know. We didn't want our relationship to interfere with our work here at the office," he said looking at me. There were about three emotions taking over my body; Shock, anger, shock. Wait, I said shock already. He has me all discombobulated! He looked at me, and urged me to speak. I hesitated. Did I want to do this? Or should I just walk away? But my job could be on the line... I made a quick decision that I'll play along, and find out what was going on. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, hiding our 'relationship'.

"W-we sure didn't," I said snapping back into this world instead of my little world.

"Well, congratulations. We had no clue," Mr. Williams said."This is a big surprise,"

"It sure is," I said shooting a look at Edward.

"Yeah, but with your assistant?" Mr. Lodge, Mr. Williams co-partner, asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like it's the first time someone messed around with their assistant, Mr. Lodge," Edward chuckled, and they laughed. I just stood there, nice and quiet.

_'What have you gotten yourself into this time, Bella?' _I asked myself.

"Well, I wish you two a wonderful wedding, and life together," Mr. Williams said standing and shaking Edward's hand. Then he turned to me, and looked me up and down.

"She truly is a keeper," Mr. Williams said with a smile. _And you're truly a CREEPER, _I added mentally with a big smile on my face. I never really liked him any way.

"Thank you , sir. She sure is," Edward said. I looked at him with a 'What?' expression written on my face. Mr. Williams then gave me a hug, and wished us off because he had important work to do.

We walked calmly back to Mr. Cullen's office. I tried not to ask any questions while everyone at work was listening, and I didn't want anyone to know that Mr. Cullen said we were engaged. Which we were so not! I don't want to marry him, and that's that.

I closed the doors behind me, and turned to him. He was typing on his laptop, and I do have to admit he is gorgeous. I have to admit I wouldn't mind to have sex with him... STOP THAT, I told myself. That's just ridiculous. I walked over to him, and leaned against his desk.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on? We're engaged? Engaged!? Really? What in the world happened in there!?" I demanded. This was the first time I blew up in front of him, and hopefully it will be the very last. He sighed, and pinch the bridge of his nose which I found quite cute. I shook away the thought.

"Look, in order for me to stay here in New York I have to be married, and you're my only option ," he said.

"Why do you have to be married?" I asked.

"That's none of your business,"

"Look, we're apparently 'engaged'," I said using air quotation marks ," And I need to know what is going on..." he sighed, and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, my Visa expired not to long ago, and I'm apparently here illegally," he said as if he was no big deal. He acted like it happened all the time.

"Illegally!?" I asked. "Did you know you can't fraud a marriage so you can safe your ass, right? That's illegal too,"

"We'll be fine," he said as he began going through files. I put my hands on my hips. He just doesn't understand. No man will ever understand a woman the tiniest bit . I'm so frustrated right now. But mostly I'm frustrated because I didn't walk away. Oh, no. I walked straight into this, and I have no one to blame but myself.

"If we get caught I could go to jail, and you will be sent back off to Britain!" I said. He turned to me, sighing, and rolling his eyes. Oh, real grown up.

"We won't get caught, okay?'' he said. He doesn't even care if I go to jail! I don't want to marry this heartless man.

"Well, what if I don't want to marry you?" I asked.

"And what makes you so sure I want to marry you? Look, once we're married we'll stick it out for a month or two, and then we'll get a quick divorce, and say it didn't work out , and we'll go our separate ways," he said. I shook my head.

"No. No. No," I said. He looked at me with his green eyes.

"Look, Bella, how about we make a deal?" he asked. I just looked at him for a second with curiosity. What was he offering?

"What kind of deal?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, if you agree to go through with this marriage ordeal I'll help you out with becoming that big time author you want to be," he said with a smile.

"How do I know you'll hold your end?" I asked.

"You can have my word, Bella," he said. "Now. We are off to the Visa area,"

"That's what it's called?" I asked. He shrugged. "Hang on,"

I ran out of his office looking for Angela. Unexpectedly someone pulled me back into one of the office box things.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Angela said as I turned, and looked at her.

"No, you don't understand...'' I said.

"Going off with your boss, and then getting engaged without even telling your best friend?" she gasped. I laughed nervously.

"So what's it like?" she asked.

"What's what like?" I asked, and as soon as I asked I regretted it.

"You know... The s-e-x," she whispered.

"Okay, that's enough," I said walking away. She ran up to me.

"Chill out ,Bells. But I am really hurt that you kept this from me," Angela said. I turned to her. What can I tell her?

"Well, we were just planning on running off together, leaving everything behind, and something came up in Mr. Williams office that we had to come out with our relationship. And I can't explain all the details right now, or what happened in Mr. Williams office," I lied. She looked me up and down.

_'Please don't let her figure out I'm lying. Please. Please, _I pleaded in my mind. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll let it go this time, but when you get pregnant I'm the first to know," she smiled. I once again laughed nervous, and put my legs together.

"Well, I got to go. We...um... have a wedding to plan," I lied again. Then I turned to see Edward standing behind me, and he urged me to come. I nodded.

"And all this time he treated you like a dog, and you loathed him... And it was all an act!" Angela giggled as I joined Edward for our trip to the Visa area ,as he would call it.

**~:~**

So now we're standing in front of a tall building. Who am I kidding? There are a lot of tall buildings in New York. Well, we're standing in front of a medium sized building. Just standing there looking at it. I look at Edward, and I've seen that look before. That's the look he gave to one of his clients one time. The client who murdered his last lawyer for loosing his flat screen TV in a divorce. That look means Edward is frightened, and I was enjoying the look. It was quite humorous. I patted him on the back, and jumped a bit.

"You're not frightened are you?" I asked with a laugh. He straightens his tie. He regained his posture, and serious type face. I just rolled my eyes.

_'What a girl,' _I thought.

"Of course not. Why would I be frightened?" he said as we began walking towards the doors.

"Well, you seem kind of , oh I don't know, jumpy," I said shrugging.

"Well, I'm just fine, thank you," he said. "You're so childish,"

"You don't have to be rude. I'm just looking after my fiance," I said with a teasing smile. He just looked at me with a famous Edward Cullen look.

"What ever. Let's just get this over with," he said as we walked up to the counter, and he handed the skinny lady with bouncy blond curls a file. Then it slips from her hands, and falls to the floor.

"Oh, clumsy me," she giggles. I just roll my eyes as she bends over, and Edward leans in looking at her ass. I smack him with my purse.

"What the..." he said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, honey. Did I hwurt you?" I asked with puppy eyes. The blond gives me a death look, and I just smile.

"He'll see you now," she said with her eyes narrow, and on me.

"Thank you. Come on, sweet heart." I said the word sarcastically as I pulled Edward to the back room.

"What was that for?"

"Well, if your gonna be my fiance we at least have to make it convincing... Which means no more looking at girls asses, and yes I see you look at girls asses all the time. Don't deny it," I said as we walked into a tiny room in the back labeled **MR. ROBIN'S OFFICE**. He made a scoffing noise.

"I don't look at girls asses all the time," he said.

"Yes you do. You've look at Macy's, Haley's, Angela's, and the list goes on, and on," I said making a motion with my hand in a circular motion.

"Have I ever looked at your ass?" he asked.

"Not funny," I said.

"Well, have I?" he pushed.

"As far as I know... No," I said. He smiled.

"That bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked. I sighed, and looked at him.

"It doesn't bother me. I bet it bothers you that you don't get a nice little look at my ass" I said.

"Your so right. I just want to look at that juicy bottom," he said sarcastically. My mouth dropped.

"Did you just call me juicy?" I asked. Then my cell phone went off saying I had a text from Angela.

**How's it going with Mr. Cullen?... Angela.**

_He is being a complete sweetheart, Ang... He is just__ amazing.... _I put with a laugh. Right. He's a sweetheart. Just amazing. But I do have to admit I've never seen this side of Edward. I've never seen him be so, so not serious.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Robin... You must be Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan?" he asked taking a seat at his very messy desk. I didn't even see the messy desk until he sat down... Is that a sandwich with mold? Ewww. I think it just moved! I scooted back in my seat.

"Yes, that would be us," Edward said.

"Sooo, you two are getting married? Why?" he asked. My heart stopped. We hadn't came up excuse to our 'engagement'. What do we do?

"Well, sir. Bella has worked for me for three years, and I've found her secretly attractive for quite some time now. And five months ago I got the nerve to ask her out, and she said yes. But we kept our relationship a secret because she was my assistant, and we didn't want anyone thinking that she would get unfair treatment, but until recently we were going to run off together that is until my Visa apparently expired," Edward said at 110 miles per hour. Mr. Robin looked at me.

"Is this true , Bella?" he asked. I just looked at Edward , who gave a smile nod.

"Well, before you answer that you are unaware if this is a fraud marriage to keep Mr. Cullen in the U.S you will go to jail, correct?" he said. My heart once again stopped.

"So if there is anything you want to tell me, anything at all tell me now," he said leaning in as I opened my mouth. Then closed it again. I thought about what I should say. Should I rat him out now, and walk away, or keep the deal, and stay in this room... I opened my mouth to speak.

"I've worked for Edward for three years. We started dating five months ago, and it was indeed a secret. We were going to run off together until his Visa expired," I said looking away, and then back. He sighed, and clicked his pen, and began writing.

"Always the hard way. Well, do your parents know?" he asked us.

"Sir, my parents are dead," Edward said. He looked at me.

"Well, we're actually going to Forks for a week for my brothers birthday. My parents are there as well , and we plan on telling them then," I said.

"Yeah, we're going to Forks,"

"Washington," I said.

"Forks, Washington," he repeated.

"For a week?" he asked. I nodded, and then Edward.

"Well then I will see you next Tuesday for questioning about your relationship, and I hope you know everything little thing about each other, because if you don't you , Bella, are going to jail, and Edward, you're being shipped back to England, okay?" he said with a very creepy smile.

**~:~**

I pushed through the doors. I tried to get out of that cramped room as fast as I possible could without screaming out in frustration. So I was indeed going to Forks for my big brothers birthday, but my 'fiance' is tagging along.

"Bella, what's the matter with you? Gosh, you could have blown the whole thing back there, acting all guilty like," he said.

"I am guilty! If this goes wrong it's off to jail with me! What will my parents think of me? My entire family?" I asked.

"Well, I'm telling you that I can a sure you nothing it going to go wrong. Have a little faith will you," he said. I sighed.

"You don't understand, Edward. Jail is no place for a person like me. Jail is where people not like me go. I don't belong in jail," I said.

"Bella..."

"No, listen. If you want me to carry this out any longer you go by my rules," I said. He thought it over, and nodded.

"First off, you will listen to me. Basically I'm in charge now. My parents will know we are engaged when I want them to. You can't be an ass-hole at all. We might stay a week, or two weeks if I want-"

"But we have a meeting Tuesday, " I said.

"Don't worry I'll just reschedule like I always do. And you are not to do anything work related while we are away. You are not to use your cell phone. You will hand your cell phone to me for safe keeping,"

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No. Now, ask me to marry you," I said said crossing my arms.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"No, get down on one knee," I ordered. No wonder girls are in control in the relationships. It feels good to be the boss for once. He sighed, but got down on one knee.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked. I saw him smile, but then it faded as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked. He took my hand in his hand, and spoke.

"Bella... Sweetheart... Angel... Baby, you are my life, you are my world, will you please, please, please marry me?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Let me think about it.... Hmmm... Alright, but I don't like the sarcasm in your voice... _sweetheart_," I said he stood up.

* * *

**(Edward P.O.V)**

"Is that it?" I asked. I was tired of her little game. Telling me all these stupid rule I have to follow in order to stay here. I'd rather go back to Britain, but on the other hand I love my job...

"No. Now, ask me to marry you," she said crossing her arms. I have to admit she is a bit sexy, and I have looked at her butt before, but there is no way in hell I'm in love with her.

"Will you marry me?" I said the words meaningless on purpose.

"No, get down on once knee," she ordered. She is a bit bossy, but that's a bit cute. But it's more annoying then cute. I sighed, but I got on my knee, and looked into her brown eyes. I never realized she had brown eyes.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked. I smiled, but got rid of it before she saw. I took her hand in mine.

"Bella... Sweetheart... Angel... Baby, you are my life, you are my world, will you please, please, please marry me?" I asked putting sarcasm into the words.

"Let me think about it.... Hmmm... Alright, but I don't like the sarcasm in you voice... _sweetheart_," she said as I stood up.

"So... do we have a deal?" I asked. "I do as you say, and you marry me?"

"I guess so..." she said turning, and walking away. Man, she's a handful.

* * *

**~:~**

**~So what did ya think? Is it okay? Perfect? Terrible? Amazing? A good start? I NEED reviews people. NEED THEM! :)**

**~No pressure though... I personal like the fact that Bella took charge, because women should always been in charge when in a relationship.(But that's just my opinion,) **

**~Now, Edward, and Bella are off to Forks, Washington for a long week in her hometown... Fun.**

**~So I need reviews!! Hit the review button! You know you want to! Just click it! You could put a :) or :(! **

** ~ I have an important question: is it okay that I put both Edward, and Bella's point of view? It won't confuse anyone will it??**

**~bAilEY~  
**


	3. Fatherzilla

**Hello readers of Marry Me Please!! I hope you're enjoying the story... **

**(Thanks For The Reviews:))  
**

**We are to the good part now!! Now their love will grow, or will it? **

**Oh, and if I didn't mention this before all cannon pairings (EmxR, AxJ, they will come in later :D)**

**Alright! Let's get this Chapter started!!!  
**

_~bAilEY~_

(Disclaimer)

* * *

Chapter Three: Fatherzilla

_(Bella P.O.V)_

"Attention passengers, we plan on having a smooth flight to Forks, Washington... Once we are in the air you will see the light above the cabin door saying you are free to roam about the plane, but until then we ask you to remain in your seats with your seat belt on... And again thank you for choosing New York Air Flight today," the pilot said over the speaker.

"Wow... We have to know a lot about each other," I said as I flipped through a note book full of questions to know about each other.

"Are you worrying again? Honestly, Bella," Edward huffed.

"I'm not worrying! I'm just stating we have to know a lot about each other," I said.

"Right. Just like you weren't freaking out earlier as you packed," he said looking at me as if I was a baby.

"No, I was freaking out about what my family would say when I brought the devil home with me," I said looking back at the notebook.

"I'm not that bad," he said.

"Right. You only fire people who gets on your nerves, or isn't doing something _your _way. Real mature," I said eyes still on the notebook. He was silent.

"I only do what's best for my company. If you don't like it, I don't care. You're just my assistant," he said. I looked away from the notebook, and looked at him.

"I'm just your assistant? I'm saving your ass," I said.

"Yes, but only for something you want," he said.

"Well, you aren't exactly marrying me for love either," I said. We heard a small giggle. We both looked to see a small seven year old child.

"You two have a funny way of showing love," she smiled, and you could see she was missing her front tooth, but she was proud of her smile.

"Claire, sweet heart, turn around. Leave the nice couple alone," her mother urged.

"You two shouldn't fight. You love each other. I just know it," she said turning around. My face began burning, and I couldn't look at Edward. I didn't understand why this was happening. I look to see he was doing the same.

"Um... Let me see that book," he said taking it from my hands. "Let's see... What color does your lover look best in? That's easy. Baby blue," he paused once he noticed what he had done. He actually knew one of the questions. I didn't say a word. I acted as if I hadn't heard a thing.

"So... is your family nice?" he finally asked.

"Depends," I said with a teasing smile.

"What do you mean depends?" he asked worried.

"Now who's worrying?" I laughed. "They're okay..."

"Any siblings?" he asked.

"Um, a younger sister, and an older brother," I said. "Annabeth, and Emmett,"

"Hm... you're the middle child," was all he said. That was the last thing that was said on the plane.

**~:~**

I was happy, and excited as we got off the plane. I was going to see my family! I hadn't seen them in over three years, and I missed them terribly. We grabbed our bags, and I searched for my family. Then I saw the big burly man known as Emmett, and a smaller version of me known as Annabeth. My mother stood with them, and I smiled. Tears filled my eyes as I shouted to them.

"Emmett! Annabeth! Mom!" I yelled running to them. We had a big family group hug. "I missed you guys,"

* * *

**(Edward P.O.V)**

"Emmett! Annabeth! Mom!" Bella yelled running to a group of three. I panicked when I saw the older brother was wearing a cop uniform.

_The one girl I pick to fake marry, and she has a cop for a brother, _I thought as I grabbed the bags she dropped, and walked over to her, and her family.

"I missed you guys," she said as they all hugged. They broke away from the hug.

"We missed you too , Bells," Emmett, her brother, said giving her a hug, again. Her sister, Annabeth, eyed me. Could she see right through me? Wait, since when was I paranoid?

"Um, everyone this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Emmett, Annabeth, and my mother," she introduced. It was silent as they all looked me over.

"Why haven't you brought him down before? You've been keeping him all to yourself, Bells," Annabeth said tackling me in a big hug. I patted her back, and pried her from me. I stood by Bella, and chuckled nervously.

"Where's dad?" Bella asked.

"He's at work. Of course he wouldn't come to greet his own daughter," her mother laughed.

"Where does he work?" I asked unaware.

"Oh, Bella didn't tell you? He's the chief of police," her mother said.

"Of course she didn't tell him. She was being modest," her sister said rolling her eyes.

"Alright. Enough chit chat. Let's get these two to the house. They must be tired from their flight," her mother said.

"I thought we were staying in a hotel, dear?" I whispered to Bella. Her mother heard my whisper.

"We canceled the reservations. You'll be staying at our house," her mother said leading us to a small car. I sat in the middle of Bella, and Annabeth while Bella's mother sat in the passenger seat, and her brother drove. Every now, and then her brother would give me a look through the review mirror, and I knew it was meant to scare me. And it did.

I didn't know what to think of Bella's family. They seem nice enough, but that Emmett guy I'm not so sure. Her mother is very sweet, and her sister seems nice enough. They seem to care a lot about Bella by the way they hug, and talk like it's been thousands of years since they last saw each other. Through my eyes they seemed just like Bella.

Emmett had brown hair that was cut short, and looked just fine. He was big, and muscular compared to Bella, her mother, and sister. He was about three inches taller than me, maybe taller than that. Annabeth has long brown hair with golden blond natural highlights, and she has bright green eyes like a cat. Which is kind of creepy since I'm not a fan of cats. She is also short, but slender. She has curves, just like Bella. Not that I noticed Bella's curves. Last but not least her mother. Her mother has a kind face, and a sweet smile. She looks to be in her forties, and she has lighter brown hair than her children. She has a sweet voice, and is the same height as Bella.

"Edward, I hope you'll have a nice stay with us... And thank you for coming to celebrate Emmett's birthday with us," Bella's mother said as we climbed the stairs in her home.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan," I said.

"Oh, please, call me Renee," she said. I looked at Bella who made a face in horror. We walked into a purple room with purple pillow cases on pillows, purple bed spread, purple chairs, purple, purple, and purple!

"Hmmm. Purple," I said with a laugh. Bella nudged me in the arm as she threw her suitcase on the bed.

"Well, I hope you two are comfortable in here,"

"So, mother, where will Edward be staying?" she asked.

"Oh, come on Bella. He's your boyfriend. We're aware you have, well, fun," her mother said in a sweet way. Bella began to blush, and I laughed.

"Thank you, Renee. This is wonderful," I said. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. I looked at Bella.

"Fun? Purple? Brother as a cop? Chief of Police as a father?" I asked. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I like it better when you're nice..." she mumbled. "And I don't have to tell you everything before hand. You can learn a few things along the way, and I didn't tell you my father was a police officer, because I knew you would panic,"

"Panic? No. I don't panic, Bella," I said.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"And what was that look in the hallway?" I asked.

"My mother likes you if she will let you call her Renee," she said without missing a beat. "And that can't be good,"

She sat on her bed, and crossed her legs. She took a purple pillow in her arms, and hugged it. He mouth was hidden, and her eyes were looking down.

"What's wrong now?" I asked trying not to sound like I actually care, when I really do care. She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"What if they find out? I don't want to hurt my family like this. I just can't," she said. I sighed.

"You know what... It doesn't even matter. It's late. Let's get ready for bed bed," she said as she walked into the bathroom.

**~:~**

After a hour of her in the bathroom doing only she knows what she finally came out. She looked at me as I sat on the purple bed. She shook her head. I put my hands in the air.

"What?"

"No. We're not sharing a bed," she asked. I smirked.

"What? Do you think you won't be able to resist my charm?" I asked. She growled. She grabbed three blankets from the closet, and threw them at me. I fell off and hit the floor real hard.

"Ow," I mumbled standing up.

"Make a pallet the floor. I'm not sharing a bed with you," she whispered ignoring my pain . I rolled my eyes, and stood. I made a pallet, and she threw a purple pillow at me. I dropped it to the floor. I laid underneath the blanket. I could feel the cold floor underneath the blanket.

"Good night, Edward," I heard her whisper in a faint voice. I felt something strange in my heart. A tingly feeling?I shook my head. It doesn't matter. I laid on my back, and stared at the ceiling. I heard a small sigh, and she tossed in her bed. There was an awkward silence. Even though I'm pretty sure she was a sleep with her deep breathing.

Now that I actually know Bella just a little bit something seems different. I don't know _how _it's different, but it's different alright. Because I would have never answered 'What color does your lover look best in?' as quick as I did. And she may have acted like she didn't hear that, but I know she did.

It seemed like forever before I closed my eyes. And once I closed them I felt at peace. After long day like I had I needed rest. My eyes fluttered opened, and I sat up looking around . For a minute I forgot where I was. I stood up, and popped my back. I saw Bella stretched out on her bed . The covers slid off, and I laughed. I picked up the purple covers, and placed them over her. She sighed a soft happy sigh, and a smile crossed her face. I cause that smile. I backed up, and shook my head as if what I thought didn't happen.

I looked at the clock, and it read 5 o'clock. The room was still dark but I could see everything. I made my way to the bathroom, and shut the door. I looked in the mirror. I had bags underneath my eyes, and my hair was twisted, and tangled in different directions. I shook my head, and tried to fix it. I huffed when it didn't go my way. I left the bathroom to see the covers slid of onto the again. I cocked my head to the side, and placed the covers over Bella. Half her body was hanging off the bed.

_Good Lord, _I thought as I placed her back on the bed. I heard a small thud, and I turned to see I knocked over a picture frame. Once I had Bella on the bed, and tucked in I picked up the picture.

I saw a much younger Bella in the picture. Her arm was around a tan guy with black hair past his shoulders pulled into a rubber band. They were both smiling, or were they laughing? I don't know. I placed the picture on the nightstand, and looked at Bella.

_Whoa. She's the roughest sleeper I've ever meet, _I thought as I folded my blankets , and placed them back in the closet. Then I wondered over to her bookshelf.

_Hmmm, interesting, _I thought as thumbed through her books. My eyes stopped on Weithering Heights. I took it in my hands , and the bind was twisted, and torn. She's had this a while I assumed. I opened to the preface, and found a sticky note. In Bella's note book it read:

_How Many Time's I've Read This Book:_

And underneath it in groups of five was about ...... almost 200 times. Wow. Behind me Bella stirred in her bed, and I quickly placed the book back on the self. I turned to see yet again the covers fell off. I walked over, and once again placed the covers on her. But she caught my arm, and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to wake her, but I didn't want to climb in the bed with her. This is business, and I don't want it to become personal. Soon she let go, and rolled over to her other side. I felt a sudden feeling of sadness wash over me. She had held me, and I liked it. No. I didn't like it.

I walked over to my suitcase, and grabbed some clothes, and my i-pod. I quickly changed, and went for a long, calming walk.

* * *

_Bella P.O.V_

My eyes unwillingly opened, and I looked around. I sat up, and stretched with a yawn. I craned my neck to see where Edward should have been in the floor. And he wasn't.

"Shit!" I said as I jumped up, and ran down stairs. I walked in on Annabeth. I laughed. She was coloring in a coloring book.

"Somethings just never change," I whispered under my breath. Annabeth looked up, and smiled.

"It's alive!" she giggled.

"Um, Annabeth, where's Edward?" I asked. She looked me up and down. I'm sure my hair was a mess, but she was looking at my clothes. She shook her head. I was wearing old sweat pants, and a tank top.

"No wonder he made a mad dash out the room at five o'clock in the morning," Annabeth said shaking her head. I sighed in relief. Maybe he couldn't go through with it. That's good. That means my family won't get hurt. But a tiny part of her said _You mean YOU won't get hurt. _And I had to admit there was a tiny part of me that agreed. I moaned and grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat across from Annabeth.

"So... What's new ,Annabug?" I asked with a wide grin as I took a sip.

"Well, if you must know I've graduated college now... Yep. Now I'm officially a college graduate. I now how you felt. Powerful. Happy with yourself. And I'm sorry if I was irritating while you were celebrating , it's just, well... I'm sorry if I was the reason you ran off to New York without a goodbye," Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annabug. You're not the reason," I said. "How could you think such a thing? We're sisters, and I love you. That will never change. And I mean never,"

"Thanks, it's just. You never called. You never visited. It's like you just forgot, and I felt responsible," she said._ Ohhhh, who ever planted that inside her head it going to pay, _I thought while Annabeth told me everything about college life. I smiled, nodded, and laughed sometimes, but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Hello, girly girls!" a big burly man voice said. I laughed turning to see Emmett.

"Emmie-bear!" I said.

"Bellarina!" Emmett said taking me in his arms. Then he placed me down, and sat next to Annabeth.

"Alright, this is an official siblings-catching-up-talk going on," Emmett said with his manly cop voice. Then he laughed.

"Score any last night, Bellarina?" Emmett asked. Annabeth laughed. My face flushed bright red, and I just took a long sip of coffee.

"Because when I was leaving last night I heard some rough housing going on last night," Emmett laughed. I began coking on my sprayed out and hit Annabeth's coloring book.

"Oh, look what you did, Emmett!" Annabeth screamed looking at her coloring book.

"ME? What did I do? Except for being irresistible handsome in many ways," he grinned.

"You made her get coffee all over my coloring book!" She continued screaming ignoring Emmett's attempt to flatter himself . Emmett eased back into the kitchen chair.

"Just like old times," he laughed.

"And just like old times I'm gonna kick you ass!" Annabeth said. Bella sat back watching her siblings. This was a normal morning in the Swan house. And it was quite amusing, if you weren't the one pissed off.

''Now, now, kids. Let's not do anything you're gonna regret,"my cheery mother said coming in the kitchen with a smile. She was clearly amused like me. Following behind her was my dad, Charlie. I jumped up, and hugged him. He hugged back, and I could tell he was tired.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled. "Good to see you made it home for Emmett's birthday,"

"I came to see you too, silly," I said as my entire family took a chair to sit. There was a added chair for Edward, and my father looked puzzled as he tried to figure out. And the it suddenly hit me. They were going to make ME tell them Edward was here.

"So... whose eating breakfast with us?" my father asked. I took a very long, very deep breath. I could see the amusement in my sister, and brothers eyes.

"Well, daddy... I brought my boyfriend, Edward, home with me," I said with a forced smile, because if it was one rule in this house I learned it was ; Boys were a big NO-NO on this house, and always will be. I gulped as I watched my fathers eyes frozen on me. He took a deep breath. My mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Charlie... She's a grown woman. She can bring who ever she wants here now," my mother said looking at me as if she was trying to convince herself more than daddy. I wasn't their little girl anymore. I was just the girl that ran from home. From where she belonged. I didn't hesitate. I jumped from my seat, and went up the stairs.

I slumped against the door, and slid to the ground. Helpless. I put my hands on my head.

_What was happening... _before I could finish that thought a soft knock made me jump. I tried to collect myself.

"Who is it?" I asked. I heard a small sigh. Then there was silence.

"Edward," he said in a soft voice. I jumped up, and opened the door. I pulled him in ,and shut the door before he could protest. I leaned against the door, and tilted my head up with my eyes closed.

"D-did you speak to my father?" I asked opening my eyes, and looking at him with intense eyes. I hoped he had came in the back way, and didn't even see my father. Then I could have gotten Edward out of Forks, and everything would have been fine.

"Yes... I spoke to him earlier. On my way out," he said. So daddy knew before he saw me. Well, plan A is long gone.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit!"

"What? What is it? Bella?" Edward pleaded. Wait?! Pleaded? Somethings wrong. I believe the jet lag is getting to me. I felt my head throbbing like it always does when I'm confused or have a headache. It was really painful which meant I was both confused, WITH a bad headache.

"I-I'm just tired," I finally said. I looked to see Edward had concern in his eyes. I turned, and walked to my bed. I fell on top of the covers, and stared at the wall.

"Um, Bella. Do you need anything?" I heard Edward ask.

"I need to be alone, Edward. I need to be alone," I said.

* * *

**(Edward P.O.V)**

My calming walked was just what I needed. Time alone is what I need. _No, what you need is Bella, _a part of me believed with all my heart. But I had scoffed at the thought. I needed Bella, but only in a business like way.

After the three hour walk I made my way back to the house, and made my way into the kitchen behind Emmett. Silently. But I had taken time to take in the beautiful world outside of the house before I went in.

"And just like old times I'm gonna kick your ass!" Annabeth shouted from within the kitchen. How much trouble had Emmett caused already? I silently opened the door to hear Bella's mothers soft voice. I just heard part of what she said.

"...you're gonna regret," her mother had said. I felt like she was talking to me. You're gonna regret hurting yourself. Hurting her. I shook my head. What was I talking about? Regret? I never regret anything. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. I regret nothing. Ever.

I stood in the corner, in the dark where no one would have known I was there, as I watched Bella hug her father. His eyes landed on me.

"Hey, Bells. Good to see you made it home for Emmett's birthday," he said. I saw Emmett roll his eyes. Like HE was the only reason she came home. Ha. If he was my brother I wouldn't come home, ever.

"I'm came here to see you too, silly," Bella said taking a seat. Her father did the same. He saw the chair, and I realized he knew that chair was meant for me. I saw as Bella wiggled in her seat, trying to find the right words to tell her father about me. And he already knew. She didn't know that either, and she'll kill me later.

''So..." he father started. Here we go. "Whose eating breakfast with us?"

Emmett, and Annabeth were trying not to laugh. And Renee looked worried.

"Well, daddy... I brought my boyfriend, Edward, home with me," she said. Charlies eyes locked on Bella. I tried to grasp the emotion he felt. Disappointed? Shocked? Surprised? Sad? Frustrated? Or, was he just thinking?

Renee leaned over, and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Now, Charlie... She's a grown woman. She can bring who ever she wants home now," and I could see the pain in her eyes knowing Bella wasn't her little girl anymore. Bella just sat there, probably taking everything in. I bet she was confused, and scared. She said she hadn't been around her family in three years, and now she doesn't know what to suspect, or think, or do. So she stood up, and stalked up to her room. The door clicked shut. Charlie, once again, looked at me.

Without a word I slid past Bella's family, and went up the stairs. Two at a time. I don't know why I went so fast to see Bella. I mean, I hated her, right? I don't like her at all! I think she is quite sexy, but that's it! That's where I draw the line. The big, fat, bold line. I sighed as I got to her door. I pressed my head against the door. I heard a body hit the door softly, and I heard as she slid down.

I raised my head, and softly knocked. Frightening her wouldn't do much good for me, seeing how she's either pissed off, or really sad, and upset. But I didn't care. I just didn't want to die.

"Who is it?" her voice was soft, and faint. Not like anything I've ever heard from her. She always had a good strong voice. I sighed.

"Edward," I said to were only she could hear. One minute I'm out in the hallway, the next I'm in the bedroom, and the door is shut with Bella leaning against it. Head looking up, eyes closed.

"D-did you speak to my father?" she stuttered as she opened her eyes. It looked like she pleaded with her eyes it wasn't true.

"Yes... I spoke to him earlier this morning. On my way out," I her eyes went wide with rage, and then just blank. No emotion.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit!" she said.

"What? What is it? Bella?" I sounded whiny, but I wanted to know why speaking to her father was bad. Why she was overreacting like this. She was unusually quiet.

"I-I'm just tired," she finally said as she made her way over to her bed. She just fell, yet gracefully, onto the bed. She laid on her stomach. She wasn't facing me. Her eyes were glued to the wall.

"Um, do you need anything, Bella?" I asked. It took her a minute or two to reply, not that she noticed, or that I cared.

"I need to be alone, Edward. I need to be alone," and with those five last words I left, but not without a last glance at her. I felt responsible for this, and I was going to fix this. I was the reason her father disapproved so bad. All because of this morning on my way out.

~$~THIS MORNING~$~

I slipped from Bella's room, and saw there was a light on down the hallway. I thought it was Annabeth so I continued walked.

"Hold on!" a manly voice said, but it wasn't Emmett. So the only man, other than me, staying in this house must be Bella's father, Charlie. I froze, turned, and indeed I saw a man. Early fifties, maybe late forties. He had black hair, neatly cut, and a mustache that proved he could be a bad-ass cop.

"Good morning, Mr. Swan," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Who the hell are you, and what were you doing in my daughters' room, huh? And why are you in my house?" he asked. Suddenly I felt like running and not look back. For get this I'll be proud to go back to England rather than deal with Fatherzilla. Now I understood why people run from cops. Cops are scary as hell when they question you.

"You got the count to ten to answer me, or I'll get my gun. Try having kids when ya have no balls," he threaten. My eyes widen. He began counting.

"1...2...3..."

"Um, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen," I don't know why I had said my full name, that just wasted the little time I had.

"4...5...6"

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," I said.

"7...8...9... Boy, you better hurry up,"

"And she said I could!" I said covering my area, and I closed my eyes.

"10..." I opened my eyes to see he was still there with a angry look.

"Listen here boy... I don't play games. I'm a cop. And cops like me don't give a shit if you're telling the truth or not. I'm here to protect my family. And as long as your on my property it's free game. So watch you back.... and you balls," then he looked me up and down, "If ya got any,"

He turned, and walked back to the room with a glow. Edward heard a faint voice before he closed the door.

"What was that, honey?" it was Renee.

"Oh, nothing dear. Emmett's just being Emmett," Charlie laughed shutting the door.

~$~END.~$~

I don't exactly think that was the Welcome Wagon. I closed Bella's door behind me, and slid down it. I heard talking down the hall in the room Charlie walked in early this room.

"You said what him? Good Lord, Charlie!" Renee shouted. "He means a lot to Bella. You know, our daughter! And if you scare him off, then she's gone too . And she could be gone forever, not just for three years!"

It was silent. " Now go, and tell the young man you're sorry! And you better mean it ,Charlie, or you and that couch are going to be best friends,"

"Man, they haven't fought like this in years," I turned to see Emmett. He wasn't amused, but ,hey, at least he wasn't totally pissed at me. It was my fault, but I didn't know what to do to fix it.

"Don't blame yourself," he said like he read my mind. "They're just afraid of losing Bella again,"

"And don't worry about Bella either. She's strong. Give her time to let things get her head wrapped around all of it," ,okay that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard, "And ,dude, lighten up. Man, I know I'm a cop, but I have a sense of humor,"

And that's what I'm afraid of. He has a sense of humor, and he has a gun. And I wouldn't trust him with a boy scout knife if my life depended on it. But I just nodded, and laughed a little.

"Yeah, sorry... man. I just..."

"You just care about her. I know. I can see it in your eyes. Now go in that bedroom, and score some!" he smiled.

Obviously he doesn't know me that well, because the only scoring that's done around here is not dying. And, hell, I'm close to that too. Emmett, and I both froze as the door opened.

"Edward, we need to talk," Charlie said.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The next Chapter. **

**I know it took me awhile, but my computer was away getting fix **

**so it'll run fast and better so I can update faster!!!**

**So, tell me watcha think. Tell me if you like how I'm going with Bella, and Edward having confused, cloudy feelings about each other.**

**And tell me if you like Emmett being a cop, and we can't forget FATHERZILLA, Rawr! :D**

**So let me know because you guys know I love your reviews!!**

**And sorry for anything mispelled I wrote it kinda fast, but I know I didn't make like HUGE mistakes...**

**Only minor.**

**Well, I'm out of here! Until The Next Chapter keep checking and reading!! Oh, and reviewing!!**

bAilEY

**P. S I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and will have a happy new year!!**

**P.P.S OHMYGOSH! I'm so sorry. There is a tiny thing that I must say I'm very sorry for! I wrote in 3rd person P.O.V, and I didn't even mean to! So I apologize. Please tell me if I ever do that again!**

**But it's fixed now so we're good!!!  
**

**(')(')**

**(^-^)**

**(")(")**

**BUNNY**


	4. I'm In A Flirty Mood

**IT...IS...TIME...FOR...CHAPTER...FOUR!!!**

**(Alright in the last chapter I accidentally jumped from 1st P.O.V to 3rd P.O.V and I'm sooo  
very glad someone noticed! So I fixed it, and now we're good to go!!)**

**So thank you all for the generous reviews!! Each one , honestly, makes me smile because you guys  
just LOVE Mary Me Please!**

**I hope I'm not going making them fall in love with each other too fast....  
**

**Now it is time for the talk with FATHERZILLA!! Charlie won't stay FATHERZILLA for long so don't get defensive...**

**Oh, and it looks like I will have to change the rating... Hehe. If ya know what I mean ;)  
**

~bAilEY~

**P.S You guys are lucky! I updated earlier just because I skipped like two weeks( which wasn't my fault. Honest) And for thanks towards me you can CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!! :D  
**

_DISCLAIMER

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: I'm In A Flirty Mood**

**(EDWARD P.O.V)**

Oh, geez. Charlie just said we needed to talk. I looked at Emmett for help, who just shrugged, and jogged down the steps. Charlie was coming towards me. He didn't look upset. Just tired, and frustrated. And I just realized he sees me as the boyfriend, not the fiance, or son-in-law-to-be. Oh, shit.

"Now don't give me no crap, boy," he started off. "Follow me to the car, and keep your mouth shut if you wanna come back,"

I silently followed him. He grabbed his jacket, and I grabbed mine, and continued outside. I followed him to the back of the police cruiser. I regretted leaving Bella's room for a lot more reasons than I'd like to admit.

"Alright, get in the back," he said. I didn't hesitate. I did as he said. He got in the car, and backed out. I sat silently. He didn't speak for a very long time, and I watched him with careful eyes. If he planned to somehow kill me I would be ready to tuck, and roll out of this car. But I trusted that he just wanted to talk, and not kill me.

Then a single thought occurred in my head:I'm in the back of the Chief Polices car. Now all I need is the sirens going, handcuffs, and the crime.

"Look... I-I'm sorry about early. I'm sorry that I threatened to shoot your balls off," he said. He looked at me through the review mirror.

"Bella's... She's my baby girl. Please don't break her heart. I love her to death," he said, and I could tell he was getting choked up about it.

"And if I do have to shoot your balls off you're picking them up... If you have any," he said trying to sound manly, and not choke over this caring words about Bella.I nodded. More silence. I didn't know what to say I was confused. Now the shooting my balls off was nice, and clear.

"And if you think I'm apologizing for you, dream on. I'm doing this for Bella. I can't lose her. Not again," he said shaking his head. I finally found the words to speak, and I spoke. Which I don't think was a very good idea.

"Sir, please don't be mad at Bella. I insisted on coming to meet you all,, and it's my fault for all this trouble," I said. And it was partially the truth, at least.

"Ha! If you think for one minute I was mad at her you are mistaken. I don't care how much you _love _her... She was mine first, and always will be. No one, not even you, can change that. So don't try." He was looking at me more than the road.

"Now, let's get this straight. I'm sorry for earlier. You won't break Bella's heart. Renee doesn't know nothing more than I apologize, and you keep yours balls attached. Yeah, good agreement," he said pulling back into the got out, and waved to Renee , who was waiting on the porch. He turned back to me, and said, "Oh, yeah, and we have to be ,like, buddies now. So get your ass in gear son!" he added with a half-hearted laugh. He was trying to be nice, but I wasn't truly convinced. Not yet.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said. He shrugged, and shut the door. I sighed in relief. I watched as he gave Renee a small kiss on the cheek, and gave her a hug. I slowly climbed from the car, and looked up to Bella's bedroom window. I half expected to see her laughing at me, but I saw nothing. I dropped my head. Since we came to her parents she hadn't laughed at me, or cracked a joke about me, or even acted like the smart-ass Bella I knew back in New York. This Bella I met cared about people. Even me.

I climbed the stairs, and knocked on Bella's door. No answer. I walked in. She wasn't on the bed. Or in the bathroom.

"Bella?" I called. I shook my head. She must have gone somewhere while I was gone. Maybe shopping. It was only 10. Wow, Charlie drove me around for at least an hour, and a half. The bed looked so soft after the night on the hard floor. I walked over to see it was made up, and a note laid on top.

_Edward, I went for a drive. I'll be back soon... Bella._

I cocked an eyebrow. Why would she leave a note. It's not like I care where she goes. I turned the lights out, and laid under the covers. And a tiny thought occurred to me. This is only day one at the Swan house. I groaned, and pulled the covers high over my head.

* * *

_(Bella P.O.V)_

I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand another minute there. I needed a break. I was just too confused. Edward, and daddy were out on a drive, and that was just trouble. Emmett was making remarks how daddy was going to kill Edward. Annabeth was encouraging him. My mom was trying to comfort me, and all I wanted was to go back in time, and never say yes to this stupid idea! It was never going to work if I was this emotional wreck!_  
_

The music was turned up loud, and I was crying for no reason. I turned up the music louder. After my hour, and a half of driving around, in my beloved truck, I finally realized something; I had feelings for Edward. Even if it was a tiny crush. I just didn't know how to handle it. Staying in that house where he was bound to come back was no good. Hiding wasn't the case, but a nice calming drive.

I was still in my pajamas, tears in my face, and emergency Oreo's in the seat next to me, with a Dr. Pepper. I shoved another Oreo in my mouth, and then there was more tears. I didn't know what to do. I was to confused to do anything. I couldn't even be a smart-ass towards him any more. I couldn't be mean. I was helpless around him. I probably looked like crap. I took the sleeve of my jacket, and wiped my nose.

"Oh, r-real lady l-like Bella... S-smooth," I sobbed. I no longer controlled the tears. I wasn't good at controlling my feelings towards others outside of family. It was my weak point. And I defiantly had feelings for Edward, and I didn't know what to do. This was simple business, and I was falling for him. How did this happen? When did this happen? Why was it happening? The questions swirled in my head, and I didn't know how to answer them. I wasn't sure I could even answer them.

I finally gave up, and pulled into the too familiar driveway. I cut the engine. I saw my mother look from the living room window, along with Emmett. I wiped away the last tears, and stashed away the rest of the cookies, then I climbed out. I walked in the house, through the living room, up the stairs, and into my room. And not a tear shed from my eye.

I turned to my bed, and saw a big lump. I figured it was Annabeth because I'm pretty sure Edward isn't a crazy vampire who sleeps during the day like Annabeth. So I didn't put much thought into it as I climbed into the bed. I faced the opposite direction as Annabeth hit me with her arm. I figure she was facing the wall so I slapped her butt to move.

It wasn't a butt, and it wasn't a girl. It was EDWARD! I automatically started screaming, and I heard his manly scream somewhere in there. We looked at each other and still screamed.

"Good God , Bella!" he shouted once we stopped screaming. I was still freaked out though.

"What were you doing in here!?" I demanded.

"This is our room!" he said. Both our chest were puffing, and we were staring at each other clearly pissed off. I went to the closet, and pulled out jeans, and a t-shirt. I was tired of my pajamas. I went to the bathroom, and slammed the door. Hard. I heard feet come to the door, and I heard a sigh.

"What's wrong now, Bella? What did I do?"

"Well, first off, you got me in this big mess with my parents! Second-,"

"Stop shouting... Let's talk when you come out," he said coolly, and calmly. I agreed. I pulled on the jeans, and the old band t-shirt. I walked out, and his eyes wandered. I felt my face flush, and I felt kind of happy. At least he was noticing me, right?

"Now what seems to be the problem?" he asked. He was sitting on the bed, and he had cute bed-head. I couldn't help but giggle. It was sticking up in different directions. He ignored my giggle.

"Alright, Bella I think we should start over, and be completely honest with each other. We can't be the happy couple we're supposed to be if we fight, and if your father hates my guts, okay?" he asked. I nodded. No wonder he was a lawyer. He was very persuasive when he needed to be.

"Now tell me what I'm doing wrong, because you're not happy, and don't lie and say you are,"

"Edward why are you being so nice?" I blurted. I didn't want to say that, but it was a start.

"Well, you're risking a lot to save my ass. I might as well be nice," he said smugly. I nodded, of course.

"Well, there is a big mess with my parents, and we haven't even been in the same room with them. Not together any way. Then there's the fact we are not acting like a couple should, and-,"

"But like you said, we haven't been in the same room as with them, together. Now we can start acting like a couple, okay? I don't think they noticed a thing yet," he said with a wide grin.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. It was an awkward silence between us.

"Hey... About the thing in the bed--WAIT! I mean, um, _what_ happened in the bed was-," he held up a hand. I stopped. He looked me in the eyes.

"That never, ever, never, ever happened, okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sorry," I said, my cheeks felt hot.

"About what?" he asked.

"Oooh, you're good," I said. He laughed. I leaned against the bathroom door frame.

''Um, I think we better start learning stuff about each other," I said as I sat far away from him on the bed. His body tensed, "Let's start with you,"

He nodded, and looked up at the ceiling, and I waited. He sighed, "Well,my name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I was eight-teen when both my parents died. I lived in England until I was 21. No brothers. No sisters. Favorite color is brown, maybe blue. I'm 27, and my birthday is June 20th, your turn,"

I laughed, and nodded, "Um... My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My favorite book is Weithering Heights, I read it all the time. I lived in Forks until three years ago. I'm 24. I love rainy days because it's peaceful enough to read. My birthday is September 13th. I don't like animals, especially cats,"

"Ha, I don't like cats either," he said. "Looks like we have something in common,"

I nodded. "What's wrong now?" he asked. He didn't sound irritated like he had on the plane almost twenty-four hours ago. He sounded as if he almost cared. Almost. I stayed silent.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking about some more things to tell you," I lied. He nodded. And then we started on our favorite movies, our favorite snacks, our favorite music, etc. It was peaceful, and I found myself enjoying every moment. He looked like he was enjoying it too because he laughed a little louder, and it was an actual laugh.

"DINNER!" my mother shouted. I looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. Time seems to slip when you need it the most. I wanted to spend more time alone with Edward, but we needed to face my parents now.

I took a deep breath as I stood. I stood in front of the door, and waited. I felt Edward take my hand in his, and I felt a warm shock spread through my body. I giggled under my breath, and we headed down to the kitchen.

There was no more denying it. I loved Edward Anthony Cullen more than I'll ever admit.

* * *

**(Edward P.O.V)**

I was holding Bella's hand as we made our way down the stairs. She lead the way. I figured if I stand behind her, her father won't shoot, and I'll live. And it was just natural to let Bella lead the way. What happened in that room was still spinning in my head. But either way I knew once thing. I love Isabella Marie Swan, but she will never know. I'm already putting her through enough as it is. After all this is over I doubt she would even speak to me let alone love me.

We sat side by side at the table. I sat across from Annabeth, who was giving me this look. I just smiled at her politely. Then I thought about Bella's sweet angelic laugh, and how it seemed to echo in the bedroom, and it sent shivers down my spine. It was weird how I reacted to her laugh, and her smile, and her big, brown, sparkling eyes.

"Alright. Tonight is taco night!" Emmett said bringing in two plates with taco's placed on them. He placed them on the table.

"Yummy," Bella said taking two taco's. I grabbed two as well. Everyone took their seats, and then it was dead quiet. Well, except for crunchy taco shells being eaten.

"Sooo... How did you two meet?" Annabeth asked breaking the awkward silence. I looked at Bella. I'll let her handle this. Like she said. She's in charge. Got to love a woman in charge.

"Well, Edward's my boss, and I'm his secretary," Bella said. Annabeth's eyes grew wide, and Emmett started laughing.

"We've been working together for three years, and about five months ago he got the nerve to ask me out," Bella said looking at me. It's hard to believe that she'll only be mine for only a little while. Her big brown eyes just seem to catch me, body, and soul. I looked away, and felt my face turn red. It's hard to believe I went from hating her to liking her a lot more than I'll admit in just twenty-four hours.

To make it look convincing I took her hand in mine, and looked into her eyes. She began to blush, and I just smiled. I heard Charlie cough, and we dropped hands.

"So did this jerk knock you up? Is that why you came home?" Emmett asked randomly. He is going into protective brother mode, I can tell. No more Mr. Nice Guy, or Mr. Nice Cop.

"I came home for your birthday, Emmett," Bella said.

"Well, you weren't here for the last three. Why come now?" he looked hurt.

"Emmett..." Renee warned.

"Because I missed you guys, and I decided I was done hiding," I looked at her. She was hiding? From who? From what?

"Well, then why did you bring this... this... weirdo home?" Annabeth piped in. I guess she was trying to be nice, and not say anything too mean.

"Because...Because we're engaged!" she said. It was silent. Why now? Why tell them now? Her father hates me. Her brother thinks I knocked her up. And her sister... well she's just weird.

"Engaged!?" Everyone at the table shouted.

"Yes. I've been trying to figure out what would be the best time to tell you guys, and I was tired, and daddy was scaring off Edward, and I was scared you wouldn't approve..." Bella said. "I just didn't know what to do!"

Wow... Didn't see that coming, at all.

"You're what?" he father asked. Here we go. Didn't he hear the first time?

"Engaged," Bella repeated. Emmett, and Charlie turned to me.

"Did you knock her up?" they both asked.

"NO! He didn't knock me up!" Bella screamed. More silence, and I was starting to freak out. They all had on death glares, except for Renee.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"No. Family meeting. Living room. Now!" Charlie demanded. He looked at me, "You stay out here,"

"Daddy, Edward is going to be apart of this family, and he should join us," Bella said. He just looked stunned.

"Bella's right, Charlie. The boy is going to be part of the family," Renee said.

"Fine, but he doesn't get to speak," Charlie said. Fair enough. I didn't want to speak any way. Bella took my hand, and pulled me into the living room. There were four white chairs, and a matching couch. A flat screen TV was on the wall, and picture frames where hung on the wall, and placed on tables.

Bella pulled me to the couch, and never let my hand go. The others sat in chairs. Once again everyone was silent.

"How could you do this Bella?" her father said as got up, and began pacing. "Three years ago you left because you weren't ready for marriage, and now three years later you come home with your boyfriend saying 'Oh, I'm getting married!'."

"Daddy, I'm sure Bella has a reasonable answer," Annabeth said looking at Bella. Bella nodded.

"Daddy, I didn't want to marry Jake. I didn't love him! I... I love Edward!" Bella said. Jake?

"Jake?" I asked. You would think she'd tell me about a past boyfriend. I had to know everything about her, and she when she doesn't tell me something... well, it hurts. It really does, but I'll never show it does.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Charlie asked. Amusement was in his eyes.

"I didn't think I had to... And you know what, cut Edward some slack. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. Edward insisted on meeting my family, and look how you're treating him! Threatening to shoot his balls off, asking him if he knocked me up, and just treating him like he just doesn't matter! Well he matters to me!" Bella said. I looked at her, and tears were in her eyes. I didn't think about it as I took her in my arms for a hug, and I soothed her.

"She's just tired," I said.

"I-I..." Charlie said ignoring me.

"Oh, Bella! It's alright!" her mother said as Bella let go, and began hugging her mother. "We support you, and Edward. We love you, Bella,"

"I love you too, mom," Bella said as her mother let go, and Bella took my hand again. A small shock went through my body. "I'm an emotional wreck,"

"It'll be okay! You're just under a lot of stress. That's all. It's okay," her mother soothed.

"I'm going to need a beer," Emmett said.

"Me too," Charlie said.

"Me three!" Annabeth said.

"No, no beer. We're having a family meeting!" Renee said silently saying you get a beer, and you die. Then she turned to Bella , and me, " So where are you having the wedding?"

"What?" we both asked.

"I know! You two should have the wedding here in Forks!" Renee said.

"Yeah. Alice, and Rosalie could plan it! They are the best wedding planners, and they're Bella's best friends!" Annabeth said.

"Rosalie Hale? Alice Brandon? It's been forever since I've seen them!" Bella said.

"Yeah, the just moved here three years ago," Emmett said. "Rosalie Hale... WOW,"

"Don't you hit on my best friend!" Bella gasped. Emmett grinned.

"Try, and stop me," Emmett said.

"Oh! I'm so glad we've put today behind us! Now we're a big family!" Renee said.

"Yeah. One big, happy, damn family," Charlie mumbled.

"So it's settled. Bella, and Edward have their wedding here! I'll have to call Alice, and Rose right away!" Renee said running to the kitchen to the phone.

"Emmett snick the beers in!" Annabeth whispered. Emmett laughed.

"Who says we need to sneak?" he asked pulling out four beers from underneath his chair from a cooler. He gave one to Annabeth, Charlie, and himself. Then he tossed the last one to me.

"Here ya go, Eddie," Emmett laughed.

"It's Edward," I said.

"I know," he simple said.

"Um, I don't drink," I said. They stopped in dead silence.

"The one guy you want to marry, and he doesn't drink!?" Annabeth asked. Bella took the beer from me, and she opened it. She took a sip. Then gave it to me.

"Come, on honey. Take a sip," she asked. I took it from her hands, and put it to my lips. I took a sip, and let the beer sting my throat.

"Yeah... Good stuff," I lied with a laugh. Bella laughed.

"It's okay. You'll get use to it," Bella whispered in my ear, and it sent shivers done my spine.

**~:~**

Not a lot happened after the family meeting. We finished dinner, we drank, and talked for hours. Bella's family is great. I like them.

I learned that Jake was an old boyfriend, and friend, and he was the guy in the picture I knocked over. Bella was engaged to him, but she bailed last second, and ran to New York. And Jake didn't have to guts to come after her. Which was good, because now she is partially mine, kind of, in a complicated way. And all the stories that I heard just made me jealous, and I hope Bella didn't notice.

"Come on Edward. Time for bed," Bella said faked-yawned as she pulled me off the couch. Emmett gave me a thumbs up, and as strange as it seems Charlie gave me a thumbs up too. Charlie isn't Fatherzilla anymore. I understand why he acted that way, but now he's okay with me. Bella took her pajamas to the bathroom, and I just changed out in the room. Then I sat quietly on the bed. I was studying Bella's book collection when the bathroom door opened, and light poured out causing me to look.

It took all my energy not to drool, or make my mouth hang open. I'm sure my eyes were wide, but you couldn't blame me. She had a baby blue gown going do to mid thigh, sleeveless, and matching baby blue shortie-shorts. Her hair was pulled to the side in a ponytail. Her voice is what snapped me back into reality.

"So, you want the bed tonight, or the floor?" she asked. I want you, I thought . I gulped.

"Floor," I said. I had already made the pallet, and I slowly eased on to it.

"Hey, we don't have to go to bed yet. We don't have a curfew," she said with a smile as she bounced on the bed. And bounced, and bounced, and bounced. I shook my head. I wanted her so bad. She patted a place on the bed.

"Come on, let's talk. Show me you aren't as bad as you seem," she asked.

Show me that you are bad, I wanted to say but didn't . I nodded, and sat down. I looked her over. She seemed so fragile, and I just wanted to touch her. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her legs. Her toes. Her lower back. Her shoulders. Just ever part of her. I shivered. And I want our lips to touch. Yes, her soft looking lips. NO!

"Sooo..." I said trying to distract the urge to touch her.

"Do you play any instruments?" she asked. I nodded.

"Piano, little bit of guitar," I said. She nodded.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime," she said. I looked down nervously. Her knee was brushing against my thigh. I looked back at her, and her eyes were locked on me. She had taken her hair down, and hair loosely hung in her eyes. She batted her eyes, and bit her lower lip. She... She looked very sexy. And yet she look absolutely beautiful.

"Ummm," I closed my eyes trying to think. It was hard to form words if she was looking at me like that. She was starting to distract me, and no woman has ever done that before, "Okay," I said opening my eyes. I wanted her so bad.

She giggled. A knock at the door made Bella snap her head in that directions. "Come in," she said softly, but loud enough so they could hear. Emmett poked his head in. He had a wide grin.

"I'm leaving, Bellarina. Good luck, Eddie," he said shutting the door. Bella turned toward me her face blushing red. I smiled.

"Um, I think we should go to bed," she said. My smile faded. Damn it, Emmett. Ruining everything.

"What happened to no curfew?" I asked.

"Good night," she said. I slid off the bed, and on to the floor. She turned off the lights, and I heard her sigh.

* * *

_(Bella P.O.V)_

What the hell was I thinking? I was being a major flirt! But I couldn't help it. I was in a flirty mood. Oh, this can't be good. He is going to notice soon. Stupid ,just stupid! I sighed.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I turned on the lamp next to my bed. Then I sat up, and looked at him. He was propped on his elbows, and his eyes were locked on me. He was waiting for my reply.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks for getting your dad off my back," he said. I just nodded silently. I sighed. Then he groaned as he laid down on the hard floor. I sighed once more, and he looked at me.

"Get in the bed,'' I said trying to sound generous, and not excited because I nerved up to ask. He cocked his head to the side, but he didn't question me. I slid over, and he climbed in. I put a pillow in between us. Just in case.

"What happened to us not sharing a bed?" he asked cocking an eye brow. I shrugged.

"That floor is pretty painful. And I owe you one," I said.

"Why do you owe me one?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, I'm not so sure I just know I do," I simply said. "Good night. If I'm right Alice, and Rosalie will be here really early tomorrow,"

He nodded, and laid facing me as I laid down facing him. I felt my face burn. The lights were still on, and he didn't make a move to turn the lights off. The bed felt warmer with him laying next to me. And my cheeks burned warmer. My body was tingling all over, and I tried not to giggle like a school girl. I looked into his green eyes for three long minutes. And yet I didn't burst into flames, and he didn't feed on my soul. But I did burst with happiness, and my soul was the least of my worries, it was my heart he feed on.

"Um, can you get the lights?" I asked pushing the annoying thoughts a side.

"Oh, yeah," he said turning them out. "Good night, Bella,"

But I don't think he fell a sleep because neither did I. I just couldn't. With him in the bed I wanted to stay up, and watch him sleep. Just watch. Which would be easy because we were so close because of this small bed. Actually the pillow took up a lot of room. I felt his breath on me. It smelled of tacos, and beer. I let out a giggle.

"You're still a wake?" he asked. I nodded. Then I realized how stupid that was because it was too dark for him to see. I began laughing.

"Yes," I said. He laughed.

"I don't think I can sleep," he admitted.

"How come?" I asked. He hesitated at what he was going to say. I was dying for him to take my hand, or wrap his arms around me like couples do in movies, or something other than just lie there.

"Never mind. Good night," he said. I felt the bed move under his weight as he turned to his side. I sighed, and laid down on my stomach, and closed my eyes, but sleep never came. Maybe I shouldn't have let him in the bed. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes. Maybe I shouldn't have worked for him. Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have left home in the first place...

* * *

**~Well there you have it!~  
**

**~$~CHAPTER FOUR!!!~$~**

**~^~Now everyone is happy. Charlie is no longer FATHERZILLA(Told ya he wouldn't be mean all the time). Edward is in LOVE with Bella, and Bella is in LOVE with Edward, but they aren't aware the other one loves them as well!! Annabeth, and Emmett are protective! Alice, and Rose are gonna plan the wedding. Renee is super happy Bella's back! And now no one is going to try, and kill each other...~^~**

**~*~But guess who is coming! Jasper, Rose, Alice, and , of course, JACOB!!~&~**

** ~*~Only I know how this will turn out! You will just have to wait!!~*~**

**~#~**bAilEY**~#~**


	5. You Be Stripping

**Chapter Five Coming Right Up!! :D **

**Alrighty then... I hope y'all enjoyed CHAPTER FOUR because here comes CHAPTER FIVE**

**That is all....**

**Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet I'm a bit on the goofy/crazy/random side. So I wouldn't get too surprised at my RANDOMNESS :D  
**

_Disclaimer...

* * *

_

**_Chapter Five: You Be Stripping  
_**

**(Edward P.O.V)**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I opened my eyes to see I was in Bella's bed, and she was next to me. I looked up, and she was eating something. And it smelled delicious. I let out a groan as I stretched a little. Bella looked at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said shoving another spoon full of , I believe it was Frosted Flakes, into her mouth. I yawned, and sat up, and looked around confused.

"How did I get in the bed?" I asked. She finished chewing, and then spoke.

"Because I asked you too," she shrugged.

"We didn't... We didn't _do _anything did we?" I asked curiously. She shook her head with a giggle.

"The floor is pretty hard, I thought I'd let you up here. Don't you remember?" she asked. I looked up, and thought it over. I remember the urge to touch her, to kiss her. I remember the beer, the tacos. I remembered getting thumbs up from Charlie, and Emmett. And I remember her asking me into the bed. Happiness seemed to burst inside me. Because she wanted me lying down next to her. I remember looking in her eyes before she wanted the lights turned off.

"Yeah... I remember," I said with a smile. Then she handed me me a bowl of cereal.

"Here ya go," she said. Then she turned back to the TV. She was watching Phineas and Ferb. I cocked an eye brow, and tried not to laugh.

"Aren't you a little old for Phineas, and Ferb?" I asked taking a spoonful of cereal, and shoving it into my mouth. Se looked at me and smiled. There were a few milk drops, and cereal sticking to her face.

"Yes... Yes, I am," she giggled. I shook my head as I reached up, and gently wiped away the food. She froze in place as I did so.

"You're a messy eater," I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence. She nodded and looked away.

"Yeah... Sorry," she said. "And by the way Alice, and Rosalie are coming today at 12. Mom, and daddy are out for the day. Annabelle, and Emmett went home. So we have the house to ourselves," she said.

"Soooo, what shall we talk about today on this very fine Sunday for two hours?" she asked. I jumped from the bed, and ran to my suitcase looking for my phone. I had an important meeting today, and no one knew where I was. Shit.

"Shit! It's Sunday!? Where's my cell!" I panicked. I turned to her. "What did you do with my cell?"

"You can't have it," her smile disappeared. Great. She's gone crazy! She just wants me fired now. Wait, am I thinking? Bella wouldn't want me fired. I'm just over reacting.

"I need it, Bella! I had a meeting today, and no one but you and that bloody Mr. Robins knows where the hell I am!" I said. I'd been gone for a day an a half ( not counting today, just half of Friday, and all day yesterday).

"The deal was you didn't work while we were here. You're nothing but a work-a-holic!" she shouted at me. She turned off the TV. Then she placed her cereal on the nightstand, and crossed her arms. I breathed in. I can do this. I can handle her. Maybe.

"Bella, one little call. Please? I'm sorry for shouting..." I said, and I did mean it. I shouldn't have shouted at her, but my work was important. Not top on my list important but it keeps food on the table, and clothes on my back.

"That wasn't our deal, Edward. You know what makes a relationship? Being loyal. So be loyal to your side of the deal, or you can ship off to Britain tonight," she said climbing out of the bed. She was going to stand her ground on this one.

"Fine... But good luck on your own with this whole book-thing. Try finding the best editors, and best publishers on your own," I fired back. She walked up to me, arms folded, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're bluffing," she said. I leaned down, inches away from her face. I could smell her strawberry shampoo, and milk on her breath. I narrowed my eyes as well.

"Try me," I whispered. We both stood there, inches away from each other. Not moving. And then the most remarkable thing happened. We started kissing. I don't know who kissed who first but we were kissing. And our lips fitted perfectly together. It was slow, and sweet. She closed her eyes first, and then I slowly closed mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I didn't waste time. I looped my arms around her waste, and pulled her close, locking her in. She wasn't getting away. She started pushing me backwards, and I didn't think about it, I just did. I flopped back on the bed, and she was on top of me. I opened my eyes to see she had opened her eyes.

"I have to get ready. Alice, and Rose will be here soon," she said slipping my from my grip. She grabbed something from the closet, and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water run, and I let out a sigh.

"Damn," I mumbled as I walked to the other bathroom in the house, and got in the shower. I took a long shower. With each drop I thought about Bella's wonderful warm touch. Her smooth skin. Well to save time I just thought about everything that had to do with her. Which was a lot. I noticed things about Bella I never thought I would. Just like when she's nervous she bits her lower lip or when she's excited or confused she blinks a thousand miles an hour. I let out a laugh.

When I came from the bathroom all squeaky clean I saw a note on my pillow. Bella's hand written perfectly on the piece of paper.

_Alice and Rosalie got here early! See you later -Bella._

_P.S You know we'll need to talk when I get back...  
_

"Ah, hell," I whispered holding the note with gentle care, which was a little creepy. I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to check for anyone in the house. No one. Not a soul. I sighed. I've never felt so alone.

* * *

_(Bella P.O.V)_

HONK. HONK! A car horn grabbed my attention and I looked out the window to see Alice's little yellow Porsche and shook my head. She had that thing in High School. Guess she's not getting rid of it anytime soon. I let out a laugh.

I listened carefully for any sign of Edward near. I heard water running instead. I sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Alice and Rosalie got her early! See you later -Bella._

I pursed my lips together to see if I needed to add anything. Nothing came to my mind right away. But then I remembered us kissing. I remembered his sweet, soft, moist lips on mine. And then I added:

_P.S You know we'll need to talk when I get back..._

I placed it on his pillow. Then I ran down the stairs almost tripping and out of the house until Edward realized I was leaving. I didn't want to stay back there and maybe go for a second round. That wouldn't bother me, but this is business and I have to remember this. Even if I'm in love with him.

"Drive, woman. Drive!" I yelled. Alice didn't wait, she hit the gas and we were out of there. Once she went to a reasonable speed she spoke.

"So what's the deal, Bells?" She asked.

"Yeah, why did you run from the house?" Rosalie finished for Alice. Here's the deal , Rosalie and Alice are practically twins. Except Alice is a fashion drama Queen from Missouri and Rosalie is a fashion Diva from New York, they really are not any different. They met up ninth grade year and are practically inseparable since. Alice has short black hair with hazel eyes, and Rosalie has long blond hair with strangely violet eyes. So they finish each others sentences and it's really creepy some times. And they practically share a brain. But I love them.

"Well?" they both said. They don't mean to act like twins. They don't even acknowledge it. It's just the way they talk. Just a way of life. But they wish they were sisters. They'd be perfect sisters. But like they always told me 'God made us friends because our momma's couldn't handle us as sisters,'.

"Home boy upstairs wanted more action," I lied. Our action had been broken, that is until he got out of the shower all clean and wet. With messy hair and-- I stopped before I finished that thought.

"So were shall we go. We can go to the mall or-," Rose started. She looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Stripper club!" Alice cheered finishing for Rose.

"I agree," Rose said as they slapped high fives. I shook my head with a grin.

"Like old times," I smiled.

"Ditto," they both said as Alice turned into the only stripper/ dance club in Forks: Dirty Dancing. We climbed out. Rosalie stood on the right , while Alice stood to the left of me. Music was pounding.

"Well girls. Let's pop, lock, and drop it like never before," Alice said.

"And then we talk wedding," Rose said. They said pulling me into the club. And surprisingly I went willing. During high school they practically dragged me into Dirty Dancing.

It was pretty loud in there. Everyone was either dancing in the middle of the floor, sitting, or drinking at the bar. Alice and Rose tugged me towards a table in the middle. Alice sat with me while Rose went to order drinks.

"So Bells, how's New York?" Alice asked me while she gave me the Alice look over with a weird grin. A makeover night was settling in her mind I'm pretty sure.

"Yeah, I'm dying to hear the D's on the hottie you're mother described," Rose said bringing back the drinks. Which was weird because I was sure she didn't hear Alice's question. I silently sipped. Trying to drag it out for as long as I could.

"Well," I started. "It's beautiful and as for Edward his a real gentlemen," I said as I recalled the incident with Paul in the office. How could I think Edward was a gentlemen? He fired a man with a family. I was blinded by love that he created and he was still a monster that cared about work. I hate the way he makes me feel, sometimes.

"So how is he," Alice started, then took a drink to let Rose finish. I sipped my drink, waiting.

"In bed?" I choked down my drink and cleared my throat. I stared at them in disbelief. But they weren't bluffing or kidding. They were dead serious.

"Um, we're waiting for the honey moon," I said. They both rolled their eyes. "What? What?"

"Right,"

"Sure,"

"You guys are being on fair. Just like high school. Two against little old me," I said standing up for myself.

"Little old you didn't care in high school. So what's the dealio? Problems with the fiance?"

"Do we have to straighten him out?" Alice asked after Rose. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's not Edward. It's me," I said. They both placed a hand on each of my shoulders.

"What is it honey?" they asked. But before I answered the lights went down and we got quiet. Then a single light went on the stage. I gulped back the embarrassment that was building. I always felt embarrassed going to these things. Then a loud speaker came on.

"Ladies, and some gentlemen!! Welcome to Dirty Dancing. Thank you for choosing Dirty Dancing for your naughty pleasures," the speaker kind of reminded me of the air plane. Kind of. I don't remember getting naughty pleasures. Or the pilot having such a sexy voice. I practically drooled at the sound of his voice. It was so warm and pleasant. And oddly it seemed so familiar.

"Get your ones ready," Alice whispered over to Rose and me. Yeah, I don't have any ones.

"Ready," Rose smirked as she fanned herself with ones.

"I'm afraid that Eric will not be making it today. But we have a volunteer I'm sure you won't refuse," the speaker said. I heard awws and craps as some woman left. I leaned over to Alice.

"Eric? Seriously?" we went to a school with a guy named Eric. I didn't know he was a man stripper. Weird. Rose nodded, Alice spoke.

"Yeah, he couldn't do anything else. And lets face it, we know he is gay," she shrugged.

"Taking Eric's place will be Jasper Whitlock!!"

"What-," I choked.

"The-," Rose spit.

"Hell!?" Alice jumped up , slamming her chair back on the floor. Jasper was a skinny wimpy kid that went to our school that stayed hidden. I heard he had a crush on Alice, but Alice never knew. He had a pimple face, braces for five years, and glasses. His hair was never washed and his teeth were gross. This can't be good.

But I spoke too soon. Soon a tall and medium muscular guy walked out onto the stage in a black suit with a black tie. He had a hat tilted down over his head that was tilted down.

"You stole from me, and ya don't do that," he sounded like a mob person, or mafia or what ever the hell it's called. Then he popped his head up and his blue eyes landed on Alice. We both looked at Alice who wasn't breathing at all. "Ya stole my heart beautiful," he winked at Alice, then looked away.

I gaped. No glasses, braces, or pimples. His blond hair was washed and wavy underneath his hat. He put on weight, and looked like he could pick up a car. I only have one word for all this:Damn!

Music started. And I don't really want to say anything more. Alice and Rose didn't get rid of their ones and I didn't finish my drink. We all left before it was finished. Well we laughed when he started taking off clothes. Which was the reason we went but watching Jasper undress, yeah no. When we got in the car we all laughed. We laughed for about 20 to 25 minutes before we could speak.

"Did you see him?" Rose asked both of us.

"You know I hate Campbell chicken soup but Hmmm-hmmm-hmm-good!" Alice laughed. They both looked at me.

"Sorry. I'm engaged guys," I said with a grin as I held up left hand that yet had ring on it. They ignored the no ring thing. They waved a hand like it didn't matter I was engaged. "Okay, I almost peed my pants. Wow!"

"Pee your pants?" Alice asked.

"Oh, grow up," Rose stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, it would be better-,"

"If he got in your pants!" Rose finished. We died laughing.

"Alright, let's get-," but Alice didn't finish, and Rose didn't finish for her because just then Jasper Whitlock walked out of Dirty Dancing and his eyes landed right on Alice. He smiled and winked and then walked over to a black, shiny, BMW.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Whitlock has the hots for a little pixie magic," Rose giggled. Then my cell phone went off telling me I have a text message.

**Emmett**

I sighed. What does Emmett want? He probably got locked in his bathroom again. I swear that dummy has gotten locked in the bathroom more than a two year old gets lost in Wal-Mart. I mean seriously! He is 27 (28 this Saturday) and he is still getting locked in the bathroom. I flipped open the phone.

**Yo, Bells, ur luver boy here is losing his freaking mind! Where r u? **

I sighed again. Of course Edward would annoy the shit out of Emmett with questions that Emmett didn't know and probably didn't want to answer.

_I'm with Rose and Alice... Geez, Emmett, chill. Just tell Edward his stupid cell phone is in my green back pack and he will calm down. Now stop bothering me or your gonna regret it!!!_

I waited for a response as Alice drove us to Pizza Hut and we got a table. We ordered our drinks when I got a reply.

**but the already had his cell bellarina. he found it just when I came to the house. he was looking 4 u, not his cell . if ur bf here has a black eye when u get home i didn't do it...**

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. And then I wondered why Edward asked about me. It's not like I didn't tell him where I was was.

_Emmett, you touch him and your sooo gonna regret it. I swear I'll tell mom,_

**Ohhhh, I'm so scared! Wats mom gonna do? Im 27 and ur wat 13? lol**

_I'm 23 Emmett!! You know exactly what she's gonna do... Mom is still in charge while she still feeds your fat ass trap!_

**That hurts bells. that really hurts. and btw learn to txt. geez. y do you spell everything out? **

_What's wrong with spelling everything out? I have a key board. And what do you have? A piece of shit phone because you dropped the last one down the toilet!!_

**Point taken. O wel. Just come home fast. Home boy misses ya, sis  
**

"Alright time to get to business," Rose said. I snapped my head up not sure what she was talking about. And then I remember I have a wedding like Sunday. Great. They both had notebooks and pens out ready. Ah, hell.

"Inside or outside?" Alice asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Um-."

"She could have it at La Push beach," Rose said. La Push is where I fell in love with Jacob and also had my heart ripped and then glued back together by him. Alice saw the pain written on my face and chimed in.

"Or this barn out behind Billy Black's. You remember him Bella?" Alice said looking at me and the I could see she regretted saying it. Billy Black is Jacob Black's father. Jacob is my ex-boyfriend that I haven't spoken too since I fled Forks and went to New York.

"Um the beach sounds good to me," I smiled as I took a sip of my drink blinking back tears. I may claim to love Edward but I most definitely loved Jacob with all my heart. We grew up together. He was the brother Emmett wanted, the lab partner my sister had (Jacob and Annabeth are the same age, which was only a year younger) and the best friend I had. Then boyfriend.

"Bells?" I looked up to see Jacob walk in with Jasper at his heels. Jasper's eyes locked on Alice when she turned around to look at who said my name. And Jacob was locked on me. I gulped and held back tears. He smiled that charming smile.

"Hey Jake," I said shyly. This can't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. Why is it happening!?

"How've you been?" he asked walking over to our table but didn't sit. Jasper was still behind him watching Alice.

"Fine. You?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"Same old same old stuff," he said. He slid in next to me. His leg was pushed up against mine.

"Alice, may I sit next to you?" Jasper asked Alice politely. Damn, Jacob needs to learn a thing or two from Jasper. Alice nodded as Jasper slipped in next her in the booth.

"You ladies mind if we join you?" Jacob finally asked.

"Sure,"

"Whatever," where Rose's and Alice's replies. I just shrugged and looked down at my drink. He was up to something. Jacob Black is always up to something. Good or bad. It doesn't matter what. It means trouble too.

"Thank you, ladies," Jasper said to all of us but only looked at Alice. I smiled. At least Alice would get her happy ending in the end. Unlike me. I usually don't get my happy ending. Just big mess that I clean up alone. All alone.

"Glad to see you back Alice. Rose," Jasper nodded at them.

Then Jacob intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled. He was so warm. He has always been so warm. I remembering calling him my personal sun sometimes when I was cold. My smile faded quickly. Jacob broke my heart. He doesn't just to bust up in here hold my hand and try to take me back. I may just be getting fake married but damn it he isn't going to ruin it. I took my hand back and scooted over a inch from him. I didn't want to be rude. He is still my friend. And I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he got under my skin.

But he just smiled. He didn't see it as a threat. He finds it a game. He likes it when a girl struggles to get away. He has changed. He wasn't the cute, nice guy I fell in love with when were 13. No. He changed over the years. He became an ass-hole. But for three years I looked passed all that and still claimed to love him. And then he shattered my heart in a thousand pieces. Leaving me to run to New York while gluing the pieces back together. Alone.

"We'll be together again Bella. Don't worry. You still love me," he whispered in my ear. I looked to see Rose and Alice weren't paying any attention. Alice was to busy talking with Jasper and Rose was too busy flirting with our waiter who just brought us our pizza. I took a slice and shoved it into my mouth trying to ignore Jacob.

**~:~**

"He is such a gentlemen!" Alice sighed once we got out of that hell hole. Two solid hours of watching Alice and Jasper talk, Rose making googly eyes at our waiter, and Jacob bugging the shit out of me in any way possible.

"Did you see that man candy?" Rose asked Alice. But Alice was on cloud 9. She didn't care about our cute waiter. She cared about Jasper.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Bells, I hope you don't mind but I invited Jasper to dinner at your moms house tonight. Since she ya know invited us," Alice said. I nodded with a smile.

"Sounds fun to me," I said as we piled into Alice's car and headed to my house. "So what did you two talk about anyhow?"

She turned a shade of red, which is so un-Alice like. "Ya know, stuff," she giggled. I nodded. I knew exactly how she felt. She felt happy and all bubbly. She loved his smile, his laugh, his charm. She was falling for him and right now she didn't know. And I know this because that's what I felt for Jacob so long ago...

* * *

**(EPOV) **

From the moment I stepped from the shower, found that note, and waited for her I realized I didn't care about my work. What I cared about was Bella and impressing her. Yes. That's it! I've wanted to impress Bella for three years, without my knowing of course. Or for any girl that matters. I just want to be noticed. When my parents died I was already on my own and I rarely even saw them. So I guess I never experienced something Bella had, and still has. A loving, caring family.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked Emmett, who was playing Halo. He sighed, frustrated with me obviously.

"I told you already, Eddie. She's with the girls," he said blowing up this thing on the game. Yeah, not a fan of Halo. Then he added ," Don't get your knickers in a wad. Just give her some space," he said shrugging. I glared at him. "What? What did I say? Don't you call undies knickers in England?"

"Emmett, shut up. I don't live in England any more," I said. He muttered something and went back to playing. "When will she be back?"

"Soon," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do,"

"Did she say where she was going to you?"

"No,"

"You sure?" I asked.

''Yes."

"How can you be sure? You spoke to her once," I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Listen! Today is my day off, buddy. You better not ruin it! And as for Bella, why don't you call her!?" he said throwing down the controller and walking up stairs like a two year old.

"Thanks, Emmett!" I said laughing to myself.

"Shut up!" he said from the top of the stairs. I pulled out my phone shaking my head. I entered Bella's number and pressed it to my ear, waiting to hear her peaceful voice. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan's phone. Bella Swan couldn't pick up right now since she so happened to leave her cell phone here with me. This is Jacob Black, how may I help you, uh, Edward?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" he asked. I huffed out a breath. "Hello? I asked who are you? Are you there?"

"Yeah, um, I'm her boss," I said. He chuckled on the other end of the phone. "How long have you and Bella been dating?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but we've been on and off since I was 13," he said. I could just imagine a smug, cocky grin spreading on his face right about now.

"Oh, well sorry to disturb you, but do you happen to know where Bella is?" I asked. There was silence.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you _Edward_," he laughed as he hung up. I clutched the phone in my hand. I had just lost Bella to this Jacob person and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Bella didn't love me. She loved him. Of all the times we spoke of her past relationships it was Jacob she felt most pained by, most in love with too. I couldn't compete with him. I couldn't master the charm he had on her since they were kids. I just couldn't break the spell she was placed under by him. I just couldn't.

I knew the moment I heard his name and knew him as her ex I knew I would be replaced. I knew she would drop me and run back to him. I will tell Bella the entire thing is off and I will just go back to England when she returns. I will tell her that I do not deserve her and that I'm sorry for the trouble.

Well, that's what I wanted to do, very badly. I wanted to do what was right. If I cared about her so much I should just let her go. But I care to much and now I will be in pain. Maybe to never love again.

I went to Bella's truck, climbed in, and drove to a place I always felt at ease with. A place where I could think, could be witty, and charming at the same time. The Forks, Washington Courthouse.

* * *

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

Rose and Alice followed me in to meet my 'fiance'. A crazy thought came to me. What if I told Edward how I felt and maybe he felt the same way and we could stay married.

"Edward?" I called out laying my purse down on a table in the kitchen. "Edward, I'm home!" I called out. I placed my hands on my hips. "Hmmm, I wonder where he possible could be," I patted my pocket for my phone. "Shit, I left my phone at the pizza place,"

"Have no fear! Jacob is here!" Jacob rushed in holding my phone on his big, warm, welcoming hand. I narrowed my eyes. I totally forgot about Alice and Rose.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. I'm simply being a gentlemen. I'm returning the phone you left next to me in the booth when you left. So I drove over here to drop it off and then I ran into your father," he smiled a charming smile that stated he was here for that reason, but I was fooled.

I didn't leave my phone in the booth. When I was leaving he grabbed my ass, thus taking out my phone in my back pocket. You know, I could sue him for touching me. I do know the best lawyer of all New York.

My daddy walked in and I smiled. "Have you seen Edward?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He wasn't here when I got home...," then he silently added. "I hope he went back to England or where ever the hell he came from," and then grunted like men do. I shook my head.

"He is from New York, daddy," his head snapped at me when I spoke. He was sure I hadn't heard it.

"He went to the courthouse, sis," Emmett called coming in behind my daddy. I smiled. At least someone was giving me some straight answers. "And here he is now," I turned to see Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs,look at me ,and the continued up the stairs.

I followed him uncertain why there was regret, shock, and sorrow written in his eyes. I paused at the doorknob, afraid to walk in on him. But I pushed the fear away and walked straight in. He was packing his suitcase with his clothes from the draw that he had placed them in.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, tears started to form in my eyes. He's leaving. He's leaving me to explain everything. He swallowed, hard, and looked away.

"I'm going back to England. It's over. I'm calling it off," he said still not looking at me.

"Y-you can't just leave me," I said. "You can't just kiss me and then leave me!"

He flinched at my words like I just slapped him, hard. "Please, Bella," he whispered. He dropped the clothes he held and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to hurt you the way I will if we get married and divorce. I can't put you through that," he said. Tears spilled over. He obviously cared or there really was someone else. I didn't quite know just yet. But why would he caress my so gently? Why torture me?

"You're saying you don't want me to marry you. You want someone else," I said still looking into his eyes. I loved the way he caressed me so carefully. He shook his head. It was clear that we were no longer partners in a business, but friends. Maybe something more. Something trying to reach the surface but to scared to try.

"You should be with J. . . you should be with Jacob," he finally got the words out. I shook my head.

"No, Edward. Don't back out . Not now," I said. "This will be hard to explain as it is, please don't do this,"

"But it's what I must do. You clearly love him," he said. I broke away. I slammed the door shut for any listeners listening.

"I do not love him, Edward. Not anymore. He broke my heart a lot and I forgave him. But what I will never be able to do is forgive myself for giving up and letting you go back to England. You're entire work will be destroyed," I said.

I love you, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to shout to the world. I didn't want to make up lies trying to hide my feelings. But it's what I must do. "So, just forget about him. We will get married, and then happily divorce and go our separate ways. Nothing is going to happen if that's what your worried about. That's what we intended to do and we will,"

He avoided eyes with me. He refused to look at me. He just went back to packing. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. He slowly packed his suitcase. Without thinking I took the shirt in his hand and threw it on the ground. I took his suitcase and threw it as well. He wouldn't look at me and I didn't understand why. I turned his head to look at me.

"Listen to me, Edward... You've had to deal with worse. Are you saying you can't handle a little competition?" I smiled half joking, half serious. My words got through to him. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"A little competition? Ha. Bella, I can handle competition," he said.

"Then what is your deal? Just tell me," I begged slightly. I wasn't going to show him that he was my weakness. Because if he didn't care he'd use it against me or never let me live it down. Or worse. Both. I swallowed and looked away. I sat on the bed, still not looking at him."What's her name?" I asked. He just looked at came over to me. He took my face into his warm hands. I closed my eyes. His hands were more warm, more welcoming than Jacobs. Much more welcoming. I opened my eyes to see he was studying me.

"We must not be together," he whispered. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I started tingling all over as I kissed back. The kiss we shared this morning was just an accident, part of our so called 'Couples' act. But this kiss had a forbidden hint to it. To where we shouldn't go through with the plan, but we must. We shouldn't get intertwined, but we will. We shouldn't cause such a problem, but we did.

He broke the kiss but only slightly. "Now, tell me. Do you still think there is another woman?" he whispered into my ear with that charming, sexy British accent rolling off his touch I just touched with mine.

* * *

**FINALLY! I FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Sorry for the wait, I just had to make it P-E-R-F-E-C-T!! And I hoped it was perfect...**

**I have an announcement... My Birthday was like two maybe three weeks ago!!! So now I'm 14!!! Oh yeah!!!**

**So I hope you like the Jasper part... Haha. I didn't know how else I would introduce Jasper...**

**I know what your thinking 'Well this is only Chapter 5! How the hell is she gonna make a story if they love each other already???'**

**Well I'll tell you!! Jacob has a plan. A sneaky plan to win Bella back...**

**So stay tuned if you want to see his master plan unfold!!!**


End file.
